Tierra control en otoño
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Ella no sabe cómo es un beso. Él no sabe cómo explicárselo. Y ninguno de los dos está seguro de cómo va apareciendo una atmósfera digna de un beso. Fue su momento, que más tarde no parecería real, pero que en ese entonces fue lo más real y valioso de todo.


**Buenas a todos los que lean, acá les traigo un nuevo fic. En mí opinión, quedó medio cursi, a quié quiero engañar, medio muy cursi, pero bueno, supongo que será porque no estoy acostumbrado a escribir éste estilo.**

**El fic va dedicado. En realidad, fue una suerte de "apuesta" que perdí. Para hacerla corta: dije que a quien pudiera describir cómo era un beso le regalaría un fic, porque yo lo veía imposible. Siempre tiene que haber ALGUIEN que te haga perder y te haga hacer cumplir con una promesa que esperabas no tener que cumplir. ¿Quién fue esa persona? se preguntarán. Ella sabe quién es... ok no xD. SteffanyBM, a quien me gustaría llamar de otra manera pero no puedo por tener la manía de mantener formalidades. A vos va el fic, que si no me equivoco es de una pareja que te gusta, y si me decís que no, seré feliz xD.**

**En fin, espero que disfruten esta historia, y como saben y siempre olvido de poner pero hoy me acordé, los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen en ninguna forma, esto lo hago por recreación y todo disclaimer que se les ocurra. Lo único mío, es la historia en sí.**

* * *

Tierra control en otoño.

Sí que era incómodo. Apenas y se conocían, sumado a que ella desconfiaba de él, y a que nunca se habían quedado solos antes. Parecían congelados, ninguno de los dos se movía más que lo que le permitían a sus pulmones y corazón hacerlo para seguir vivos, aunque ya tenían ganas de decirles que pararan. Si le preguntaran a ella, haría una suerte de berrinche y diría que se habían quedado así hasta que todos habían vuelto, o por lo menos hasta que él de la nada se había levantado y se había ido de cerca suyo. Si le preguntaran a él, balbucearía una que otra palabra sin mucho sentido y quizás su cara se pondría de un color no muy natural, sea rojo o verde, y tendrían que cambiar de tema a cómo estaba el día o qué habría para cenar, así todo volvería a la pseudo-normalidad que vivían. Y eso sería suficiente tanto para Aang, como para Katara, aunque no tanto para Sokka. Pero el último se tendría que conformar y tendría que confiar en que nada había pasado, y que sus amigos le decían la total y absoluta verdad. Lo cierto es que, esa historia, fuera de que alguien más la supiera, quedó en sus memorias como un sueño, al punto de que, muchos años más tarde, en un casamiento o un entierro, bien ya no se sabía, habrían de hablar sobre eso, para concluir en que había sido un sueño compartido, algo que en realidad no había pasado. Tampoco que fuera tan grave, pero para ellos dos, que apenas y se habían llevado hasta ese entonces e incluso después, había sido peor que tomar cicuta enfrente de toda la ciudad. Una pregunta, una simple y riesgosa pregunta, había sido el detonante. Antes de eso, un inocente comentario. Y, todavía antes de eso, el hecho de que se quedaran solos por más de una hora.

−Digamos que siempre estuve ocupada haciendo otras cosas como para ir por ahí conociendo chicos−.

−Es decir, que nunca has…− dijo, y tuvo que frenarse ahí, porque por alguna razón que no entendería nunca le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

−No, nunca−.

−Pero ya estás en edad, además que no es nada raro para hacer, es sólo…−otra vez, tuvo que frenarse; odiaba frenarse.

−Zuko, como te frenes una vez más al momento de decir "beso", "besar", o algo así, me enojaré, y no querés verme enojada− dijo Toph, con un toque amenazante pero, retorcidamente, algo bromista; y un silencio flotó en el aire− Ni que fuera algo que jamás has hecho− agregó.

Volvió después de esa breve acotación el silencio, envolviéndolos a cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, acompañados por el viento que soplaba de una dirección que no les importaba y el agua que corría de la fuente y se precipitaba en una línea perfectamente delineada hacia el acantilado. Los enormes y antiguos edificios parecían señalarlos de alguna u otra manera con sus agujas, como si fueran dedos de la montaña que los acusaban de algo que habían hecho. En realidad, y según lo que hablaron de aquel sueño Zuko y Toph después, los acusaban e algo que iban a hacer, pero de lo que eran inconscientes en ese momento. Cómo la montaña lo supo antes que ellos, imposible de saberlo. Pero, quizá y solo quizá, los otros tres ya sabían qué pasaría si los dejaban solos, y fue por eso que el Tempo Aire del Oeste en su totalidad se enteró.

−¿Vas a hacerlo, o es sólo una excusa que das para estar cerca de Aang y llevártelo? – soltó de repente Toph, no con violencia en su voz, como se percibía muchas veces que dirigía la palabra, en especial a Zuko. Todo lo contrario, era una voz en serio preocupada, triste, hasta nostálgica y ni se sabía el porqué del último tinte. La pregunta trajo de nuevo al silencio, sólo que esta vez él venía cargado de una compañera: la tensión.

−No es una excusa− respondió Zuko, de manera lenta, como si tuviera miedo de que cada palabra fuera mentira.

Y otra vez, se sumieron en silencio, ahora con la tensión disipada completamente. Los dos pensaban lo mismo, o quizás pensaban que pesaban lo mismo, lo que haría cierta la primera afirmación. En cualquier caso, no se hablaban, sólo que ahora no lo hacían porque no querían, sino porque no podían. No podían romper ese suave equilibrio que había aparecido entre los dos. No podían cuestionar al otro, por mucho que se murieran de ganas de hacerlo. No podían pelear, porque no había razón para ello. No podían hacer todo esto, porque había algo más que podían hacer. Algo que, ambos en el fondo, querían, pero no sabían si era correspondido. Algo que había aparecido de la nada, y que de la nada se iría; que había aparecido por caerse bien, por haber tenido una repentina epifanía que les decía que el otro era esa otra persona, que te entiende a su extraña manera, pero que no te lo dice para no generar confusiones de cómo llegó a hacerlo.

Ella nunca lo había hecho, el sí, pero nunca con alguien como ella. ¿Y cómo era alguien como ella? Él no podía responder, porque sólo conocía a una persona de esa clase: ella. Era confuso, hasta podía frustrar un poco. Pero estaba bien que así lo fuera, como bien dicen, el amor no es un lecho de rosas. ¿Amor? ¿Se podría usar esa palabra para describir esa repentina sensación entre ambos, ese dulce silencio que había en el aire, ese gusto a azúcar e infancia que estaba en sus bocas? Sabor que no sabían cómo había aparecido, dulzura que había salido de la nada.

−¿Cómo es un beso? – preguntó Toph, queriendo sonar anticlimática, queriendo ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando de manera misteriosa a su alrededor, pero dándose cuenta por su tono de voz que estaba fallando miserablemente.

−¿Un beso? No sabría explicarlo, es algo que más que nada se deduce de la experiencia− dijo Zuko, sin saber qué mas agregar.

−Pero tiene que haber algún tipo de beso estándar, explicame cómo es ése−.

−¿Beso estándar? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? −.

−De ninguna parte, es sólo una suposición mía, ¿Acaso no hay besos estándar? –

La incomodidad de la charla se iba desvaneciendo, reemplazándose con curiosidad, con atracción pura. No tanto física, pero tampoco dejaba de ser parte física. Zuko tenía esa necesidad de acercarse a ella, sabiendo de alguna extraña manera que no sería rechazado por ella, que ella también quería acercarse a él; y correspondía que él diera el primer paso. Hasta ese entonces, estaban sentados en dos extremos opuestos a la fuente, sacando la ironía de que ésta fuera circular. Después de que Zuko se levantara y caminara a donde estaba Toph, ya no existieron más los opuestos en esa sala abierta. Se sentó al lado suyo, y ella no se movió ni un centímetro. El viento volvió a soplar, esta vez más suave, haciendo que ambos se acordaran del otoño, de las hojas cayendo, del inicio del frío.

−Un beso no es algo que se pueda describir así como así− dijo Zuko, sacando a relucir una parte de él que no muchos conocían, y que había aparecido hace un tiempo en esa conversación; y demostrando lo parecido que era a Toph en ciertos puntos, teniendo en cuenta que ella atravesaba la misma experiencia al mismo tiempo− Es como tratar de describir una estación, o el control de un elemento. ¿Cómo me describirías hacer tierra control en el otoño? −.

−De la misma forma en la que sé me describirías un beso− respondió Toph, girando su cabeza hacia él para verlo sin mirar.

Y ese silencio, que tanto los había acosado y tanto les había gustado, y tanto los había ayudado, volvió. Cargado otra vez con un montón de emociones que habían surgido de la nada, que habían aparecido tan repentinamente como las hojas se caen, o como empieza a nevar, o como el viento empieza a soplar. La palabra más correcta para definir el momento, era ternura. Pero una ternura concreta, visible, y no esa cruda palabra que se usa para definir momentos carentes de emoción y llenos de miel que no sirve ni para saciar el hambre. No. Era verdadera ternura, esa que existe sólo en las mentes de las personas que se dedican a vivir y no a contar la emoción. Y había sólo un desenlace posible a todo eso. Un solo final inesperado para concluir dignamente una serie de eventos inesperados y extraños.

−Sé que lo harías de la misma manera− dijo Zuko, cortando la increíblemente poca distancia que los separaba, y besando a Toph de forma lenta. Quiso mostrarle todos los besos que conocía: rápidos, lentos, olvidados, efímeros, cariñosos. Todos los que había experimentado alguna vez, para que ella pudiera tener su preciada definición de beso. Por su parte, ella lo seguía, aprendiendo y disfrutando de lo que él le mostraba: tierra control en otoño. Y le gustaba, así como le gustaba el ambiente que flotaba a su alrededor. Se hubiera imaginado algo empalagoso, pero había encontrado todo lo contrario: sentía el frío del viento en su cuerpo, el calor de Zuko en sus labios, la realidad de ambos protegiéndolos, y una extraña sensación que nadie nunca podría definir flotando en el aire. Pero todo termina en algún punto, y, no supieron cuando, se separaron.

−¿Sabrías decirme ahora qué es un beso? – preguntó Zuko a Toph, esperando que respondiera que no.

Ella sólo se limitó a abrazarlo y sonreír. Si la Toph de hace unas horas la hubiese visto, de seguro la molía a golpes. La Toph de ahora, sin embargo, sabía que era lo correcto, lo que había que hacer, lo que quería hacer.

Y en silencio se quedaron, silencio que los había acompañado todo el tiempo y se había transformado con ellos dos. Sería único, irrepetible, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Eran ellos, ahí y en ese momento, y nada más que eso.

* * *

**Estoy haciendo mucha nota de autor, pero bueno. Les reconozco, por si lo pensaron: sí, a mí tampoco me gustó el final, podría haberlo hecho de otra manera, peeero teniendo en cuenta que se desarrolla de manera algo extraña, por lo menos para mí, un final raro y no satisfactorio es ideal. **

**Pido perdón si fue algo OoC, tengo medio oxidada la serie, tendría que verla de nuevo.**

**Y nada más. Si tienen ganas, dejen un review y cuéntenme qué tal, sino, igual espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Muchos saludos!**


End file.
